


Semper fidelis

by maricon_lanero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is not amused, Gen, M/M, it's basically gen with a hint of pre-slash, there are british wizards involved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, как выглядит дом Стайлза снаружи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 5й лвл (мини; спецквест) для команды Teen Wolf на Фандомной Битве-2013.
> 
>  **Бета:** [гангам стайлз](http://gangnamstiles.diary.ru/)
> 
>  **Примечания:** 1) это кроссовер со вселенной "Гарри Поттера", где канон ГП одновременно и произошел, и был описан в книгах (будь то утечка информации к маггловской писательнице или намеренная диверсия).  
>  2) когда Хранитель тайны умирает, все, кому он раскрыл секрет, становятся новыми Хранителями. (информация взята [отсюда](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fidelius_Charm))

Брат Эван был фанатиком. Храбрым и хитрым, но все же фанатиком — это он унаследовал от отца, который тоже бился что есть сил «за лучшее будущее». Пошел следом за тем, чье имя одни боялись произносить, а другие шептали с благоговением, хоронясь в темных углах широких залов, предрекая праведному делу победу, разбирая между собой министерские посты. Эван не жаждал власти, и вовсе было непонятно: зачем ему вся эта канитель. Единственную причину Дорелия видела в отце. Его дурное влияние и сломало сыну жизнь, пусть перед смертью папаша и успел оторвать бешеному Моуди кусок носа. Дорелия не видела в этом большого утешения. По Эвану она скучала. По отцу — нет. Брат мог бы учиться в Гриффиндоре: когда пришли авроры, он не побежал, хотя была возможность. Принял бой и умер сражаясь. Ох уж эти чистокровные заморочки, ох уж этот Волдеморт.

Дорелия, названная так в честь тетки Друэллы Блэк— в девичестве Розье, — была шестнадцатилетней девчонкой, когда внезапно закончилась Первая магическая война и умер Эван. Отец к тому моменту уже года два как почил в бозе. После волшебного (ха-ха) развоплощения Темного лорда пошли аресты. Сажали всех — особенно наследников древних чистокровных родов. Сестра Белла села сразу на нижний уровень — хотя в ее случае точно было за что. Дора подумывала о том, чтобы навестить ее, но ситуация в магической Англии не становилась лучше, и пора было принимать меры.

В Хогвартс возвращаться необходимости не было — последний год ее обучали на дому. Часть денег она заморозила на счету Гринготтса, часть перевела на новый счет в маггловском банке. Благо, наследство ей досталось более чем приличное.

Америка встретила ее с распростертыми объятиями. Первое время было очень сложно: чистокровную в уже-и-не-сосчитать-каком поколении не учили маггловедению— в семье это считалось ненужным. Дорелия с ужасом и восторгом любовалась огромными, как дом, пароходами, завороженно таращилась в телевизоры, глотала маггловские книжки — все, от детских сказок до основ радиологии, и гуляла по бульварам, задирая голову и улыбаясь.

Шел восемьдесят второй год.

В девяностом она встретила Джона. К тому времени у нее в кармане уже был диплом социолога, шесть съемных квартир за плечами и ровно ноль контактов с магическим миром. Дорелию это совершенно не беспокоило: возвращаться в застоявшееся классовое общество, полное предрассудков, не хотелось. Со своей фамилией она была там нежеланным гостем, а без нее — никем.

Джона она полюбила. Он был молод, обходителен и совсем не похож на скользкого жестокого Яксли, с которым они были помолвлены. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни — с пятичасовым чаем и Статутом секретности.

В девяносто пятом в Британии началась Вторая магическая война. В девяносто шестом родился Эйган, и Дорелия закрыла их дом Фиделиусом.

***

Эйгана всегда учили, что дом — это крепость, и никого лишнего туда приводить не следует. Скотт попал к нему в гости лишь спустя полгода после того, как они познакомились и подружились. Где-то в этот период Эйган придумал себе меткий звучный псевдоним: Стайлз. Его настоящее имя, хоть и звучало красиво, на письме представляло собой замысловатую вязь символов, которую никто, кроме ирландцев правильно прочитать не мог. Устав быть то Аодхаганом, то Эдаганом, то еще кем-нибудь неведомым и прочитав в какой-то книге, что свое истинное имя любому человеку стоит тщательно скрывать, Эйган сделал все возможное, чтобы люди знали его как Стайлза. В тринадцать он взломал базу данных местной полиции и заменил настоящее имя выдуманным.

В тот же год умерла мама — от внезапно остановившегося сердца. На похоронах из родственников были лишь они с отцом — других Стайлз никогда не встречал, а отец нехотя признал, что Дора так и не познакомила его ни с кем, отговариваясь расстоянием и напряженными отношениями.

Ее вещи они сгребли в пару сумок и пакетов да вынесли на чердак. Там же стояли мамины сундуки, что она привезла с собой давным-давно из Англии. Лезть туда Стайлзу всегда было строжайше запрещено, а теперь уже и не хотелось.

***

Однажды им на уроке задали нарисовать свой дом. Скотт старательно вырисовывал: закрашивал синим доски и малевал желтым уютный свет в окнах. Стайлз, сидевший рядом — они дружили вот уже два года, — тоже водил карандашом по листу, высунув от усердия язык. Скотт был у него в гостях очень много раз — мама Стайлза пекла удивительные пироги, каждый раз приговаривая, что это чисто британский секрет, — но сколько бы раз он ни приходил, никогда после не мог вспомнить, как выглядит дом. Да и направление помнил плохо — мысли будто путались и из раза в раз слетали на невыполненную домашку и новое интересное дерево, куда они со Стайлзом еще не пробовали забраться.

Стайлз закончил рисунок и сдал подошедшей учительнице. Скотт успел увидеть лишь забор и двухэтажный силуэт дома — впрочем, через секунду и это начисто стерлось из памяти.

— Эй, Стайлз, как насчет отправиться в лес? Папа брал меня на прогулку, и ты не поверишь, какой я там нашел овраг!

Скотту исполняется семнадцать, когда он в первый раз видит дом Стайлза и не забывает об этом в ту же секунду.

***

Когда Стайлз получает письмо от каких-то шутников («Старая Гвардия» — называют они себя) с предложением вступить в борьбу против прогнившего магглолюбивого общества (и тому подобного — всего на три страницы убористым почерком), он попросту хмурится и откладывает конверт в сторону, попутно прогоняя принесшую его сову. Потом звонит Дереку.

— Эй, чувак, ты наконец-то прочитал «Гарри Поттера» и решил пошутить?

— Ты вообще о чем? — недовольно отвечает Дерек и добавляет с угрозой в голосе: — Чувак.

— Мне тут пришло письмо на какой-то дорогущей бумаге, написанное к тому же чернилами. Принесла его в клюве сова — долбаная, мать твою, сова, чувак. Это либо ты, либо Питер. Но по понятным причинам я понадеялся на тебя.

— Зря понадеялся, — мрачно отрезает Дерек и кладет трубку.

Стайлз считает от десяти до одного, и на трех телефон начинает звонить. Он поднимает трубку и молчит, зная, что Дерек почувствует его ухмылку за мили отсюда.

— Что в письме, Стайлз?

Он еще раз с превосходством хмыкает и отвечает:

— Приглашение в закрытый кружок по истреблению людей. Но не это интересно: Дерек, они знают мое настоящее имя и девичью фамилию матери. Никто не знает этого — имени так точно. Я не паникую, потому что — я это знал — мои небольшие импровизации с полицейской базой не смогли бы обмануть по-настоящему серьезных людей, но из всего этого теперь напрашивается один вывод.

— Ну? — вопросительно тянет Дерек.

— Ну, — раздраженно повторяет Стайлз, — не будь идиотом. Это не просто чья-то шутка. Тут замешаны либо мои близкие друзья и окружение, либо кто-то очень и очень непростой.

Дерек недовольно сопит в трубку и наконец вздыхает.

— Я вытрясу из Скотта душу.

— Из Питера тоже, — мрачно добавляет Стайлз.

— И из него, — соглашается Дерек.

***

Дитон странно смотрит. То есть, он по жизни не самый понятный персонаж — один из тех, кто прячется в тени и вечно недоговаривает, — но в последнее время его поведение и вовсе настораживает.

Письмо тогда осталось валяться где-то в ящике стола, а допрос Скотта и Питера закончился ничем. Скотт лишь осоловело пялился на взявшего его в оборот Дерека, а Питер отпускал скабрезные шуточки и прочил Дереку Хаффлпафф.

А вот Дитон смотрит — прищурив глаз и сжав губы.

— Может, хочешь чем-то поделиться?

Стайлз неверяще застывает и смотрит на него с бешенством в глазах.

— Хотите поболтать о жизни, пока Дерек тут загибается? — шипит он и швыряет окровавленную тряпку в угол.

Дитон прослеживает бросок глазами взглядом и неодобрительно хмурится. Стайлз лишь щерится в ответ и продолжает стирать кровь с бледного, неподвижно лежащего на столе Дерека.

— И все же? — Дитон опускает глаза и вертит в руке баночку с каким-то порошком.

— Дитон, — отрывисто бросает Стайлз, — если он сейчас сдохнет на этом столе, я сниму шкуру с каждого охотника, что приехал в город с оружием. Я сделаю это и не почувствую ни капли раскаяния. Так что хватит вести со мной светские беседы — лучше сделайте что-нибудь, у него кровь не останавливается.

— Я не умру, — сипит Дерек и выкашливает сгусток крови.

Стайлз лишь сцепляет зубы и отходит от стола, позволяя Дитону колдовать с порошками.

Он наблюдает за движениями рук, и они завораживают, будто увлекают за собой в транс. Следующее, что он видит, — обеспокоенно щелкающего пальцами перед его глазами Дитона.

— В порядке, Стайлз?

— А, да, — рассеянно отвечает тот, но быстро вспоминает, по какой он тут причине. — Что Дерек?

— Жить будет, — усмехается Дитон. — Давай на чистоту.

Стайлз вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Ты не замечал ничего странного в последние недели?

— Дитон, мой лучший друг и еще как минимум двое друзей оборотни. Одна моя подруга банши, а вторая — охотница. Помимо этого я регулярно нахожусь в обществе человека, которого собственноручно помог убить. Дайте более точное определение странного.

— Может, какие-то визиты? Видел подозрительных людей? — Дитон прищуривается и смотрит внимательно, будто сканирует.

— Вы должно быть издеваетесь? Город наводнили охотники, которые мечтают нас всех убить — с Дереком, кстати говоря, у них почти получилось, — а вы спрашиваете про подозрительных людей? Конфеты из машины с тонированными стеклами мне никто не предлагал, если вы об этом.

— Староват ты для конфет, — хрипит со стола Дерек и спустя секунду добавляет: — Мы ведь так и не нашли того, кто отправил тебе это письмо.

— Тебе прострелили легкое, идиот. Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я тебя лично придушу, — цедит Стайлз.

Дерек на это сорванно сипит — похоже, смеется — и затихает.

— Письмо? — приподнимает одну бровь Дитон.

— От какого-то общества аристократов, мечтающих что-то от чего-то очистить, бла-бла-бла, я не читал. Подумал, Скотт прикололся. Или Питер издевается, — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Дитон делает глубокий вдох.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про «искру», что внутри тебя?

***

Стайлз возвращается домой, зная о матери гораздо больше, чем она пожелала рассказать ему при жизни. Первое, что он делает, — пытается открыть сундуки. Они поддаются лишь после того, как он позволяет пальцу лечь в углубление на крышке каждого и ровно три раза выстреливающая из ниоткуда игла пробивает кожу, заставляя кровь течь на мореное дерево.

Книги — множество магических книг, — палочка, старомодная женская одежда, фотографии, некоторые из которых двигаются, флакончики с жидкостями и сухие семена. Пространству в сундуках, кажется, нет предела, а Стайлз сидит и без устали перебирает богатство матери. Теперь понятно, почему она накрепко запрещала пытаться их открыть. Рассказ Дитона объясняет, почему она скрывалась, и Стайлз вертит в руках какие-то безделушки, пытаясь понять, кем была она и кем это делает его самого.

 

— "Фиделиус" твоей матери разрушается, — сказал тогда Дитон. — Слишком много времени прошло, слишком многие побывали в доме — чары ослабели, и поэтому тебя смогли найти.

— И что мне с этим делать? — Стайлз устало потер лоб.

— Зависит от твоего решения. Впрочем, я бы в любом случае советовал обновить чары. Так или иначе, они защищают твоего отца.

— Продолжайте.

— Заклинание очень энергоемкое — придется постараться. В тебе есть магия, Стайлз, но она спит, подавленная чарами миссис Стилински, чтобы тебя не нашли.

— Думаете, я справлюсь? — с сомнением протянул Стайлз.

— Думаю, ты достойный потомок своего рода.

***

— Оборотни? Это неплохо — такие нам нужны. Они хорошо послужили Лорду — послужат и нам, — группа надменных молодых людей стоит перед Стайлзом, за спиной которого вся стая, пусть и немногочисленная. Дерек за ним низко угрожающе рычит, и от этого одновременно и легче, и нет.

— Что вам надо? — Стайлз выпрямляется и твердо задает вопрос.

— Ты Розье. В тебе чистая кровь старинного рода. Отправляйся с нами и помоги нам сражаться.

— Вы осознаете, что я до последней недели и понятия не имел о том, что могу колдовать? — Стайлз разводит руки в стороны. — Да зачем я вам сдался?

— Твой дядя был искусным бойцом и умер за то, что считал правильным. Твой дед был одним из самых сильных духом людей, что жили в его время. Нам нужны такие, как ты. Если это значит, что нам придется тебя учить, мы готовы, — главный в их компании, бледнолицый и темноволосый, слегка поворачивает голову, будто задает немой вопрос, и остальные, стоящие за его спиной, скованно кивают.

Стайлз смотрит куда-то вдаль, думает о том, что можно было бы поехать, научиться столь многому, что ему и не снилось. Таким вещам, рядом с которыми фокус с рябиновой золой покажется не более, чем ярмарочным трюком. Он думает о семье и том, как было бы здорово познакомиться хоть с кем-то, кто знал его родственников с материнской стороны. Он чуть опускает взгляд вниз и видит руку Дерека, стоящего прямо за ним, в пол-оборота. Ладонь его сжата в кулак.

Стайлз разворачивается к делегации и уверенно — глубоко вдыхая — произносит:

— Я был бы рад вам помочь, но, судя по количеству имеющейся у меня магии, я — как вы их там зовете? — сквиб, кажется?

Главный раскрывает глаза, и сзади кто-то выплевывает: «Дурная кровь». Они еще несколько мгновений стоят и смотрят на Стайлза, будто надеются, что это шутка, а потом по легкому кивку главного исчезают с тихими щелчками.

Дерек разжимает ладонь.

— Это было легко, — выдыхает Стайлз.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты с ними ехал, — серьезно говорит Дерек.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Стайлз, — я все знаю.

— У тебя ведь достаточно магии, да? — они вместе уходят в сторону, пока остальная стая, вяло переругиваясь и обсуждая произошедшее, разбредается кто куда, а Скотт смотрит им с Дереком вслед.

— Естественно, — Стайлз еще шире растягивает рот в улыбке и походя задевает руку Дерека кончиками пальцев — от этого у Дерека пересыхает во рту. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе свой меч. О господи, это прозвучало так неправильно, да? — Стайлз начинает хихикать, и Дерек перебивает:

— Пойдем куда хочешь, — похоже, Дерек сейчас согласен на все.

Стайлз кивает и начинает говорить:

— Меня зовут Эйган Розье, и я чистокровный волшебник в каком-то запредельно крутом поколении — ну, если не считать папу, — но ты зови меня, пожалуйста, Стайлз. Давным-давно, согласно семейной легенде, что я вычитал в маминых книжках, один из моих предков заполучил себе огромный по размеру клинок…

Дерек улыбается краешком губ. Он не против посмотреть на этот меч и все, что Стайлз захочет ему показать.

~fin


End file.
